iAm Weak
by Skins USA Fan
Summary: Samantha Joy Puckett was known as tough and brave. The Truth: She was weak and broken. OneShot


SAM'S POV:  
"SAMANTHA!" I whimpered.  
My mom was home, she had obviously been drinking.  
Suddenly my door swung open.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER ME BITCH?" She pulled my hair hard.  
"I-I'm sorry." She pulled my hair harder, I felt wet tears stream  
down my face.  
"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU ANSWER?" She slapped me with her free hand.  
"Because, I didn't want to." I regretted what I said the second it  
left my mouth.  
My mom grabbed me and threw me against the wall.  
"THIS IS MY FUCKING HOUSE AND YOU WILL ANSWER ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU  
SAMANTHA!" She kicked me a few times, I gasped in pain, everything  
ached.  
"Yes Ma'm."  
She kicked me 5 more times then started walking out of my room.  
"I can't believe how much of a fucking weakling you are."  
I stayed on the ground, crying.  
All I ever wanted was someone to hold me, who loved me, made me feel  
safe, and would save me.  
I wanted Freddie Benson, even though he will never be mine.  
I slowly fell asleep, thinking about my two best friends.

I opened my locker and put on a bit more blush, trying to hide my  
bruises my mother gave me.  
"Hey Sam!" My best friend, Carly Shay opened her locker and smiled at  
me.  
"Hey Carls." I said in a tired tone.  
Carly flipped her perfect hair and applied some lip gloss.  
Two senior boys walked by and checked her out, when they saw me they  
just looked digusted.  
This was how it always was, little Miss Perfect got all the attention,  
boys, straight A's, nice, and amazing.  
While I was just her best friend, the second best, unlovable, broken,  
and dumb.  
Freddie came up to us and smiled at Carly, "Hey Carly," he glared at  
me, "Puckett."  
I rolled my eyes and glared back at him, "Fredalupé."  
Freddie ignored me and started talking to Carly.  
I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, I was paying  
attention to how he looked.  
His eyes had a sparkle in them, it was love, and it was for Carly.  
I finally looked at Carly, and I noticed something weird, her eyes had  
the same sparkle in them.  
Pain stabbed my heart, I almost felt like crying, but I couldn't.  
No one else could think I was weak.  
When I finally snapped out of my thoughts the hallway empty, well,  
except for Freddie who was staring at me.  
"You okay there Sam?" I sighed and looked down.  
"Actually no." I figured now was better then never to tell him.  
"Well, why?" I bit my lip.  
"Freddie, I think I'm falling for you."  
He stared at me for 5 seconds then broke out laughing.  
"You're kidding, right?"  
"Uh, no..." He kept laughing, I almost cried, but I didn't want him to  
think I'm weak.  
"And you thought I would like you back? Wow Puckett. Well, I'm already  
late for class, see you later."  
He walked towards his class, not knowing he shattered my heart.

I was laying down in my bed, staring at my mom's razor when I got a  
text.

'To: Sam  
From: Carly  
OMG, Guess wat? Me n Freddie r dating! :D'

I threw my phone against the wall, watching it break into pieces, my  
heart was worse then that.  
The razor in my hand was now my only friend.  
My hand was shaking, but I slowly ran the razor over my skin.  
Blood ran down my arms, it felt cold.  
I laughed softly to my self, Gibby was right, I am cold blooded.  
I held the razor over my heart, about to end it all, but I decided I  
would write a note.

'Dear Everyone,  
I'm guessing if you are reading this, you probably knew me as the  
tough and brave Samantha Puckett.  
But the truth is, I am weak.  
Carly, you were the best friend a girl could have, but you were too  
perfect.  
I couldn't deal being compared to you.  
Freddie, I loved you, I really did.  
I loved bickering with you, kissing you, and most of all, I loved  
being your friend.  
Hopefully you won't hate me after you read this.  
Mom, you always abused me, but deep down, we both loved each other.  
I hope one day, you'll find someone who will straighten you out.  
Melanie, I always hated your girlyness, and you still loved me, no  
matter what I did.  
I know one day, you'll do something great.

Goodbye, Sam Puckett.'

I folded the paper and put it on my stomach.  
I grabbed the knife and closed my eyes.  
Samantha Joy Puckett.  
Born April 17, 1992.  
Commited Suicide on July 7th, 2010 at 7:17 P.M.  
And then, I was gone.


End file.
